Acne is a skin disorder that occurs most commonly among teen-agers. It consists of various kinds of blemishes on the face, upper chest and back. Severe acne can result in scarring. Acne is most likely in the facial area extending from around the nose to around the chin. This area is also most visible and acne here can be very distressing to the victim.
During early adolescence, hormone production begins that stimulates the oil glands in the skin. These sebaceous glands grow larger and produce more oil. Each sebaceous gland empties into a hair follicle and passes to the skin through a pore. Sometimes the pores become plugged and oil accumulates under the plugs. Pimples and cysts, caused by the acne bacillus, become infected resulting in redness and pus. Cysts may leave permanent scars, as may pimples if squeezed or scratched. Mild acne can be treated with diet changes, careful washing and nonprescription lotions containing benzoyl peroxide, topical creams containing salicylic acid, or other medications. Vitamin A palmitate may be applied topically for the treatment of acne and other skin disorders as described by Lerner in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,887 and 5,520,919. Severe acne may be treated with tetracycline, 13-cis-retinoic acid and other prescription drugs. The skin may be treated with acid or freezing in some cases to make the skin peel. These treatments are often unsuccessful and may have significant side effects. Often, at best, these treatments reduce the intensity or frequency of acne outbreaks.
The most difficult area for treating acne is a generally "O" or elliptical shaped area on the face that includes the nose and chin. Acne can also occur on other parts of the face, the shoulders, neck, etc.
Thus, there is a continuing need for methods and compositions for treating acne that are more effective in preventing flare-up of acne and in reducing or eliminating acne outbreaks that have begun and that have fewer side effects.